


Omniconscious

by Yenneffer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Friendship, Gen, Miscommunication is how they fall, POV Second Person, after the Battle of Geonosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenneffer/pseuds/Yenneffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-wan muses on the past and on his relations with his Padawan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omniconscious

**Author's Note:**

> The mincommunications and near-misses in conversations in Anakin and Obi-wan's relationship are so beautiful that they're painful. The two friends' tragedy is in words.  
> So, a short tribute to that fatal characteristic of theirs. Enjoy!

„Master,” his voice is hesitant, asking. So unlike Anakin that you almost do a double- take to look at your Padawan. No, not almost- you start, but your betraying eyes land on the boy’s arm.

He’s expecting a lecture. An _“I told you so”._

But you didn’t. You didn’t tell Anakin about Darth Maul and a rage- _vengeance, yes-_ that consumes your soul if you let it past your defenses.

Past your shields.

Obi-wan knows how to tighten them.

But it’s all still there - the fact that you could have ended it in the hangar, the fact that Dooku was a Sith, the fact that the Sith took away your Master, that they almost took away your Padawan.

And one lightsaber strike could have ended it. If you had been faster. Better.

 

***

 

You and Anakin are far too different. The knowledge of what really transpired in Theed would change nothing for Anakin.

Or between you and him.

“Yes, Padawan? You wanted to talk?”

“No. No, Master. I wanted to check on you. How are you feeling?”

“Better. At the end of the week, I’ll be beating you in lightsaber matches, so you better get ready.”

“That didn’t happen in a _long_ time... You sure you still remember how to?”

“Let’s remember who’s the Master in this relationship, my young Padawan.”

“As if you’d let me forget. Master.”

The teasing and his offended voice are almost normal. But now is not then. Pre- Geonosis is a closed era. Now _this_ is normal.

“Anakin, why were you on Tatooine? What’s happened there?”

“Nothing, Master. Nothing happened.”

The End


End file.
